


Neil's A Nerd

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Headcanons [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: General, Language, M/M, Math, Neil is Smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil can be pretty dumb sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's not smart as fuck





	Neil's A Nerd

Let’s face it, Neil can be dumb as shit. He’s emotionally stunted (usually hidden by the fact that while Neil’s stuntedness is outshined by Andrew’s)

Point being, he’s stupid af when it comes to happy emotions and social cues

But he does excel at a few things:

Languages- and math?  
His expertise at languages makes sense, though. A life on the run where you either learn the language and cadences or you DIE (nbd)

He looks at a language, he immerses himself in a language and the music that makes so much sense to him flows off his tongue.

But his aptitude for math is another thing. While math didn’t really have a use on his runaway time, math was a solace for him; being the run and such was boring and often mind-numbing.

But the one thing he could always rely on was math.

It started small- Neil trying to hide entertain himself at seven, watching a boring nature documentary.

There, on the side of the door, a poorly scratched on math problem- something easy honestly (23+56).

But to seven year old Neil it takes him the entire documentary and all his fingers (only 10 fingers for such a large number!) to solve it.

From then on, it’s his sole (mental) passion to solve as many math problems as he could.

This all comes to a head when he’s finally choosing his college schedule.

He obviously wants to major in language, but… calculus honestly sounds appealing to him. On a whim he decides to pick it (after all, he’s supposedly going to be gone by the end of the season)

and he honestly loves it

Doing the math (while accidentally not paying attention to the class, but that’s okay he can just read the textbook and self-learn) calms him and thrills him in a way like exy does, but mentally

But for some reason, it feels like a dirty secret

Mary didn’t really condone anything that wouldn’t help them on the run, and it seems like everyone hates math

So Neil keeps a secret until Andrew finds out during Neil’s second year, where Neil has a particularly bad panic attack and suddenly he starts muttering a few equations and problems from  
Stats, with Andrew at his neck per usual

Afterwards, Andrew asks what happened

“What’s up with your satanic muttering?’

“It’s just… math”

and Andrew just stares at him until he divulges

“when i was younger, i use to solve math problems for fun. it helped me get through the boring moments on the run, and when i came here, i thought why the fuck not”  
andrew lights a cigarette, nodding

“438%”

andrew is not turned on that his boyf is a nerd


End file.
